Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.09$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.09 = \dfrac{109}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.09} = 109\%$ $109$ per hundred = $109$ per cent = $109$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.